


A Request at a Piano Bar in Nazi Berlin

by SQFeatherNova2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Summary: A one-shot I created, it's short, but I hope my readers will like it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	A Request at a Piano Bar in Nazi Berlin

Tonight is just like any other Berlin night. At least, that's how it began. I work at a piano bar that is always crawling with Nazi officers. I'm the prized singer, Regina Mills. The apple of the owner, Anselm's, eyes. Sometimes, juveniles listen from the back door and have sprained necks trying to be comfortable while listening. The war is always left outside, but tonight feels different for whatever reason. It almost...feels as if a carnival has come to the city. I have no idea why, but it just feels this way because I feel like I'm watching the Nazis through their awkward gazes. I finish my first song and eat my sassafras during my break.

This war, this controversy needs to end. People need to be able to live the lives they want and not be judged by others. I hear footsteps and I get twirled around gently. A blonde woman, dressed in black, is staring at me. "Hello, Ms. Mills. I'm Ms. Swan. I'm here to get you out of Berlin." I looked at her strangely. "Berlin, is my home, despite what is going on." I looked at the oxidation on a pipe and just sighed. "Ms. Mills, how long have you been wearing the mask of a piano bar singer?" As if something inside awakened, a spark lit up like lightning. Just like that something within me woke up and was unlocked. "What's the mission?" 


End file.
